Los años que nos separan
by cielphantomville
Summary: Y cada noche me pregunto si tú, al cerrar los ojos, piensas en mí…


_**Los años que nos separan.**_

 **Resumen.**

Y cada noche me pregunto si tú, al cerrar los ojos, piensas en mí…

 **Capitulo único**

Viktor Nikiforov tenía exactamente dieciséis años cuando conoció al amor de su vida. Lamentablemente para él la persona dueña de sus afectos no pensó lo mismo y Viktor lo descubrió de la peor manera.

Era una tarde cualquiera cuando Viktor viajaba entusiasmado en el asiento del copiloto con su padre al volante del auto. Por ser finales de curso en la preparatoria las clases eran pocas y las tareas prácticamente inexistentes, en consecuencia, podía disponer de sus tardes como mejor le pareciera. Y aunque acompañar a su padre a recoger documentos a la oficina no estaba entre sus actividades favoritas, era aceptable y casi glorioso cuando este le prometía comprarle lo que pidiera de regreso.

La vida de Viktor era tranquila y buena. Tenía dos padres amorosos que lo amaban y le brindaban su protección, amigos fieles y confiables, además de una excelente presentación física y no era solo por alardear, simplemente siempre estuvo consciente del atractivo y belleza que despedía su figura y rostro, y para postres no pecaba de inteligencia. Era en pocas palabras un adolecente afortunado y excepcional.

No había nada que Viktor deseara, sus caprichos eran sencillos y fáciles de complacer además de que sus anhelos sabía los iría realizando con un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo.

A toda vista Viktor estaba feliz y satisfecho, o al menos así fue hasta esa tarde.

Yerik Nikiforov le sonrió con cariño a su unigénito antes de preguntarle si deseaba esperar en el auto o acompañarlo.

Viktor lo medito escasos dos segundos antes de decidir que era mejor ir antes que permanecer encerrado en el vehículo por tiempo indefinido, pues por experiencia sabía que si a su padre se le atravesaba algún asunto "urgente" este se demoraría en volver y prefería mil veces vagar por las instalaciones antes que aburrirse en el auto.

Padre e hijo se adentraron en el edificio de vidrios polarizados. Yerik era uno de los corredores de Bolsa más cotizados del mercado cuyo desempeño era casi una leyenda. Sus Haberes y Cuentas se convertían a final de año fiscal en una mina de oro para la empresa que tenía la fortuna de tener su nombre en la nómina.

Pero a pesar de no carecer de empleo bien remunerado Yerik había optado por arriesgarse a invertir en la idea que su buen amigo Lev Plisetsky puso en marcha hace varios años atrás. Lo que empezó como una desastrosa empresa que muchos apostaban quebraría en poco tiempo, con Yerik en finanzas término por consolidarse como una de las empresas más representativas de Rusia. Una que se extendía con rapidez en el mercado mundial, esto último era complemente mérito del hijo de Lev.

Yuri Plisetsky con sus veintisiete años era un muchacho de carácter fuerte y honesto, trabajador y para qué negarlo, buen mozo de agraciada figura. Un joven que a todas luces dejaba entrever sería un digno heredero para el imperio comercial de su padre.

Yerik admiraba a Yuri, no solo por su tenaz sagacidad para promover en tierras extranjeras la empresa de su familia, sino por la dedicación y amor que demostraba al proteger la inversión de su progenitor. Era pues el hijo ideal.

Yerik no deseaba que Viktor siguiera sus pasos, hacía mucho le dejo la vía libre para que decidiera por él mismo hacia donde encaminaría su destino, pero ¡por todos los Dioses! ¿A quién le encandilaría la idea de trabajar hombro con hombro con su hijo? Trabajar juntos, reír en la oficina… verlo crecer como persona y hombre, estar presente para guiarlo… darle la mano cuando lo necesitara y así terminar de contemplar al grandioso, exitoso y autosuficiente empresario que soñaba llegaría a ser.

Viktor aún era muy joven tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y Yerik no lo hostigaría con sus utópicos sueños.

Casi sin darse cuenta Yerik ahora se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su oficina. A su lado Viktor le sonreía de manera relajada.

En cuatro grandes zancadas deshizo el tramo que lo separaba de su escritorio para tomar los documentos que necesitaba y que reposaban sobre la madera.

Viktor por su parte paseo la mirada por el despacho. Con una decoración minimalista daba la sensación de amplitud que se acentuaba gracias al enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad y por el que ahora se podía contemplar como los rayos de un sol agonizante pintaban cada edificio con sus dorados colores.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de padre e hijo. Yerik le sonrío al joven de rubia cabellera invitándolo a entrar con un gesto de su mano, mientras Viktor no podía menos que reconocer a hijo del socio de su padre del que solo oía halagos.

—Viktor, él es Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri, él es mi hijo Viktor —presento Yerik con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Un gusto conocerlo —dijo Viktor recibiendo como respuesta solo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y un "Igualmente" que le sonó casi a un desaparece.

—Señor Nikiforov… me permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo, necesito que revise estas cuentas porque las inversiones de… —comenzó a recitar Plisetsky con tono monótono.

Y Viktor prefirió desconectarse de la conversación, no tenía caso escuchar si de todas maneras no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

—Viktor porque no vas a la cafetería y pides un postre. Te alcanzare en cuento termine esto —ofreció Yerik disculpándose con la mirada con su hijo por el contratiempo. —Te prometo no tardar.

Viktor asintió y salió de ahí dando un profundo suspiro. No estaba molesto, después de todo era el trabajo de su padre, lo que ponía comida en su mesa y pagaba sus estudios y caprichos, además, esperar unos minutos no lo iba a matar.

La cafetería lo recibió con su usual aroma de granos de café recién molidos, el ambiente dentro era un par de grados más elevado y los sillones dispersos por el área parecían cómodos. Con mejor humor del qué pensaría se acercó al mostrador para solicitar su bebida y un buen trozo de tarta.

Una vez con su pedido se acomodó en un rinconcito cerca de la venta, saco su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a leer.

No llevaba ni veinte minutos de su preciada novela cuando una dulce risa inundo el lugar. No era escandalosa ni exagerada, asemejaba más bien un conjunto de cascabeles que con júbilo se agitaban provocando un sonido dispar y alegre.

Viktor recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la cafería estaba casi vacía debido a la hora así que eran contadas las personas que entre conversaciones o silencios pasaban un rato agradable.

—Pero entonces… ¿irán hoy? —pregunto el empleado de la cafetería desde detrás de la barra. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

—Sip. Hoy. Phichit-kun yo… —respondió un chico pelinegro con las mejillas rojas cual granadas maduras que solo lograba hacerlo lucir más lindo. En sus gestos se notaba la duda que lo asaltaba.

Viktor se quedó mirando al chico al que le calculaba su misma edad. Tenía la piel blanca como la seda y unas facciones tan finas y elegantes que cualquiera diría era una bonita figurilla, pero lo que sin duda le robo el aliento fue los redondos y expresivos ojos de color caoba. Estos brillaban como piedras preciosas. Al contemplarlo Viktor fácilmente podría decir que era el ser más hermoso de la tierra.

—A no, no te voy a permitir huir, no esta vez… —sentencio Phichit categóricamente logrando sonsacarle otra risa el pelinegro por que le sujeto las manos con fuerza mientras dejaba medio cuerpo sobre la barra.

Y Viktor reconoció se tintineo de cascabeles como la misma risa que atrajo su atención y reverbero en sus tímpanos como un canto celestial.

—No pienso retractarme, al menos no si baja en los próximos diez minutos —sentencio el muchacho pelinegro mordiendo de forma inconsciente su labio inferior.

—Yuuri… —gruño el empleado de nombre Phichit para inmediatamente dejar salir un suspiro cansado. —La verdad es que no sé cómo ese pobre hombre ha aguantado tanta desidia de tu parte, solo se me ocurre pensar que debe quererte mucho como para no rendirse.

Yuuri bajo la mirada y asintió. —Eso mismo pienso yo, por eso… —y guardo silencio por interminables segundos que Viktor al estar comprendiendo la conversación sintió fueron horas eternas. —por eso voy a darle una oportunidad.

Viktor se levantó del sofá por mera reacción. Su corazón bombeaba como loco. Yuuri estaba pensando salir con alguien solo porque aún no lo conocía a él. Por eso mismo sin meditarlo a fondo apretó los puños y se encamino a la barra. Su autoestima firme le hizo creer que con tan solo presentarse lograría hacer replantearse a Yuuri la idea de salir con alguien más. Viktor estaba seguro que podía impresionar a Yuuri tanto como el pelinegro lo había deslumbrado a él con solo su presencia.

Con seguridad tomo asiento a un costado de Yuuri y para hacerse notar llamo al empleado.

—Discúlpame un segundo —dijo Phichit acercándose a atender a su cliente.

—Quiero un expreso americano con crema por favor —solicito Viktor intentando parecer interesante.

—¿No es demasiado café para un niño? —cuestiono el moreno con guasa logrando que a Viktor se le colorearan las mejillas de carmín.

—No es para mí —aclaro en voz baja un poco humillado por haber sido tratado como un infante.

—Me da gusto, esto puede dejarte sin dormir y todos saben que descansar es esencial para el crecimiento —comento Phichit con grabo.

Yuuri que estaba al pendiente de su amigo rio por la advertencia y tras enternecerse con los gestos del adolecente que lucía muy indignado.

—Phichit-kun deja de molestarlo —sanciono Yuuri a su amigo, luego se giró a Viktor. —No te lo tomes a mal, él suele ser así con todos —y termino su disculpa con una hermosa sonrisa.

Viktor estaba que se derretía, si a la distancia pensó que era hermoso ahora al tenerlo delante de él no podía menos que considerarlo un ángel.

—Viktor, mi nombre es Viktor. ¿Y el tuyo? —cuestiono sin lograr enmascarar el entusiasmo que sentía.

—Yuuri. Mucho gusto Viktor —respondió el pelinegro completamente fascinado con la inocencia del niño frente a él. A quien consideraba un dulce jovencito.

—Yuuri… —murmuro Viktor saboreando cada silaba con deleite. —Es un nombre hermoso, digno de ti —alago Viktor sumergiéndose en aquellas gemas que el pelinegro tenía por ojos.

Phichit que hasta ese momento permanecía solo como mero espectador dejo salir una risita de rata por la escena tan acaramelada que estaba presenciando. Era tan lindo ver como ese chiquillo intentaba cortejar a su amigo y sobre todo sería una lástima cuando…

—Yuuri… —llamaron desde la entrada de la cafetería —Yuuri, lamento la espera… —se disculpó el hombre rubio que acaba de llegar.

—No importa, te dije que esperaría —respondió el pelinegro bajando la mirada y ruborizándose por sus palabras.

—De todas formas. Lo siento y… gracias —dijo tomando una de las manos de Yuuri para depositar en sus nudillos un suave beso que tiño aún más las mejillas de Yuuri.

Viktor estaba que sacaba chispas, o eso fue hasta que reconoció a Yuri Plisetsky, porque en ese momento su coraje paso a ira ciega. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese anciano a pretender a un menor de edad? ¿Dónde estaba la UNICEF cuando se la necesitaba?

—Viktor —llamo Yerik acercándose al grupo.

Viktor internamente canto victoria al ver aparecer a su padre, él no permitiría que el pedófilo de Plisetsky se saliera con la suya.

—¡Oh! Yuuri ¿aun sigues por aquí? pensé que hoy salías temprano —acoto Yerik con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo… —dijo Yuuri sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su jefe.

—Él me estaba esperando —respondió en su lugar Plisetsky. —Tenemos una cita.

Yerik se tomó su tiempo antes de dejar salir una exclamación de emoción y atrapar en un abrazo al hijo de su socio.

—Muchacho que guardadito te lo tenías —menciono Yerik con sincera felicidad.

—No lo escondía, simplemente es que Yuuri me hizo esperar demasiando para aceptar mi cortejo.

Viktor no lo podía creer, ¿su padre estaba de acuerdo? ¿Que no veía que Yuuri tenía su edad? Lo denunciaría a las autoridades.

—Bien entonces nos vemos el lunes —se despidió el rubio con una radiante sonrisa mientras su mano se adueñaba de la estrecha cintura del pelinegro. Yerik asintió complacido deseándoles lo mejor.

—Hasta el lunes —canturreo Phichit a Yuuri desde detrás de la barra mientras le hacía señas para que supiera que mañana temprano pensaba mensajearlo en busca de jugosos detalles.

Viktor entro en pánico. Esto estaba mal.

—No puedes ir con él —dijo indignado el menor poniéndose frente a la pareja.

Yuri Plisetsky arrugo el entrecejo y bufo de fastidio esperando a que el padre interviniera y retirara de su vista a ese chiquillo mimado.

—¡Viktor! —exclamo Yerik tomando el brazo a su hijo para dejar el paso libre a los dos tortolos, pues no comprendía el motivo de su reacción.

—No, no puedes permitirlo —sentencio Viktor rotundamente exigiéndole con la mirada a su padre que lo apoyara.

—Hijo ellos tienen todo el derecho a…

—Cuantos años tiene Plisetsky, ¿treinta? Es un anciano — declaro Viktor y Yuri Plisetsky sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear al adolescente.

Fue peor cuando a Yuuri se le escapo una risita burlona por el comentario. Un sonido que logro envalentonar a Viktor para terminar con su alegato.

—y Yuuri… Yuuri tiene apenas mi edad. Eso es pedofili….

Y tras ese último comentario toda la situación perdió humor, hasta Phichit guardo silencio al comprender de donde venía la inconformidad del menor.

Yuuri se soltó de rubio para encarar a Viktor, frente a frente era obvio porque Viktor llego a esa conclusión. Tenían la misma estatura a pesar de la diferencia de edades y casi la misma complexión. Yuuri dio un suspiro y con suavidad tomo la mano del menor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Agradezco tu preocupación Viktor. No sabes lo alagado que me siento, pero es mi deber aclararte que tengo veintiún años, soy mayor de edad y trabajo aquí desde hacer dos años.

—Pero… —Viktor lo miraba conmocionado, ¿en verdad era cierto?

—Serás un gran hombre cuando crezcas Viktor —afirmo Yuuri sonriéndole a ojos cerrados. —Y espero volver a verte. Adiós —se despidió Yuuri antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su lugar junto a Plisetsky quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para posar su brazo sobre los hombros de Yuuri y conducirlo a la salida.

Viktor vio todo en cámara lenta mientras escuchaba su tierno corazón haciéndose trizas. Quería correr tras Yuuri al tiempo en que adelantaba en un reloj mágico el tiempo para volverse un adulto. O de ser posible cambiar de lugares con Plisetsky, que el rubio tuviera dieciséis años y él veintisiete para así tener el honor de sostener a Yuuri entre sus abrazos.

—Vamos hijo —murmuro Yerik empujando con delicadeza desde la espalda a su hijo. —Vamos a casa.

Viktor camino por inercia, jurándose esperar. Después de todo él apenas estaba en vías de convertirse en hombre, los años estaban de su lado mientras que a Plisetsky lo envejecerían. Un día él se presentaría frente a Yuuri siendo un semental perfecto y lo arrebataría de los brazos del rubio quien para entonces sería un decrepito sin gracia.

—Solo espera Yuuri…

¿Fin?


End file.
